1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to support pads and, more particularly, to a mountable support pad for providing resting support to the wrists and forearms of a user of a stenographer machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Adjustable wrist support pads for supporting the wrists of a keyboard user are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,407, issued to Schwartz et al. teaches an adjustable wrist support which is affixed to an edge of a table top for providing adjustable wrist support for the operator of a computer keyboard. The device of Schwartz may be adjusted horizontally, vertically and pivotally.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,073, issued to VanBeck et al, teaches an arm and hand rest for a keyboard. A pair of opposing mirrored supports attach to a pad at one end and are slidably connected to a base at their other ends.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,840, issued to Moss et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,190, issued to Wilson, both teach other types of wrist and/or forearm supports.
The shortcomings of the above-described patents include their inability to provide a simple, yet effective device for supporting the wrists and forearms of a user. The prior art further does not teach the ability to adjust the pad member horizontally with respect to a support plate upon which the pad is affixed.